1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic monitoring systems. More specifically the present invention relates to an improved portable transmitting device, known as Tag for enhancing tampering detecting capabilities. The present invention further relates to a three tamper resistant method and apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electronic monitoring systems for remote monitoring and supervising of moving objects, and in particular for monitoring persons, are known in the art. The advantages of employing such a system in a wide range of applications in a variety of fields, including security, law enforcement, medical and more are known.
In a case of distinguishably identified code, the reliability of the monitoring system depends on the ability of the system to identify the person being monitored. Using tags for monitoring criminal offenders, patients such as mental illness patients or Alzheimer patients or infectious diseases patients, children and a like may cause difficulties since the monitored person may disposed of the tag, interrupt the system normal operational mode or hand it to another person (deliberately in case of criminal offenders or by mistake in case of mental illness patients or children). Tags now available are equipped with tamper detection sensors in order to prevent tampering with the tag. Tamper detection sensors now available may be divided into two groups: a strap cut sensor and a body or proximity sensor. Presently no other types of tampers related sensors are employed or are used in tags.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,504,474, 5,831,535 and 5,936,529, all assigned to the present assignee and incorporated herein by reference, including drawings and references cited therein, disclose a tamper-resistant tag of the type described above, for use with monitoring systems.
Generally the known arrangements include sensors which detect whether the strap attaches the device to the subject's limb, whether the device placed against the subject's skin, whether the strap attaches the device to the subject's limb has been cut or whether the closure member which secure the strap ends has been broken. Although it is not easy to deceive both of the tamper detection sensors, it is possible that when the subject is outside a monitoring range during a non monitoring time period (which may be permitted), the subject could remove the monitoring device and reattach the monitoring device to himself, or to another before re-entering a monitored area, and thereby escape detection should the subject commit an offence.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the present art by providing a new and novel tag having three tamper sensors. The present invention further provides a method for enhancing the monitoring and identifying a person's behavior through the use of the new tag. The present invention provides a method for identifying a person's through the use of the novel tag. Furthermore, the present invention provides benefits such as monitoring the behavior of the monitored subject and alert if a predetermined behavior is monitored while using the novel tag.